As an audio output device, the earphone is widely used, such as walkman, CD player, MP3 player etc. The user can enjoy the fun of the music alone and does not affect the others during using the earphone.
The ear cup cavity (i.e. audio cavity) of the earphone plays an important role in the sound performance of the earphone. The existing earphone generally uses the design of double audio cavities as shown in FIG. 1 to express the shock strength of bass, especially super bass in high quality. In the existing earphone, a front cavity 91 consists of a front cover 80, a speaker face shell 81 and a speaker 82, a rear cavity 92 consists of a rear cover 83, a speaker face shell 81 and a speaker 82; the portion between the speaker 82 and the rear cavity 92 is an air port 90, one function of the air port 90 is venting. Currently, FIG. 1 is only the simplest situation, in actual use, different earphone may use different design, but the same principle is adopted, the speaker face shell and the speaker separate the front, rear cavities of the earphone in general.
However, during the implementation process of the utility model, the inventor founds that in actual use of the existing earphone with the design of double audio cavities, more air is gathered in the front cavity of the earphone due to outwards continuously played sound from the speaker, when the air gathered in the front cavity of the earphone is superfluous, the sound quality of the sound played from the earphone is directly affected, mainly resulting in vague and unclear sound.